Sono qui per te
by peacockfeather
Summary: I pensieri di due persone fatte l'una per l'altro. K/A


**SONO QUI PER TE**

_So che sei lì, mio cavaliere, come sempre a vegliare sulle mie notti insonni. _

_Mi guardi da lontano, pensando di rimanere celato al mio sguardo. Eppure io ti vedo… ti vedo sempre… più col cuore che con gli occhi. E tu non esci mai dall'ombra di cui ti ricopri per continuare a custodirmi inosservato e lasciare me indisturbata. _

_Di cosa hai paura? Forse temi che la tua presenza possa essere un qualcosa di più intorno a me, o che tu possa in qualche modo dispiacermi… Eppure credevo sapessi, che avessi capito, che tutto in te e di te mi dona sola immensa gioia e piacere._

_So che mi osservi… Osservi tutto, di me ed intorno a me. So che temi che possa accadermi qualcosa, che qualcuno possa farmi del male… _

_Ma se potesse parlarti liberamente, senza pudore dei suoi sentimenti, il mio cuore ti confesserebbe che la ferita più grande è quella che riceve ogni sera da te. Eppure è crudele il mio cuore… perché ogni notte, nonostante questo dolore, mi spinge fuori su questo terrazzo, a cercarti. Vuole vederti, desidererebbe abbracciarti e… baciarti, ma nonostante sia colmo di questo desiderio e tu invece rimanga distante, si accontenta di saperti lì, di saperti lì per me. _

_Si, so che ci sei… Anche se i miei occhi rimangono fissi sull'orizzonte, la mia attenzione è tutta rivolta verso di te. Nascosto fra le pieghe della pesante tenda della porta finestra che affaccia su questo terrazzo, avverto l'energia del tuo sguardo. Riesco a percepire l'aroma sottile eppure intenso del tuo profumo, che riconoscerei fra mille, e che riesco a distinguere anche fra le tante fragranze che il vento trasporta qui dalla campagna fiorita. Puoi nasconderti alla mia vista, ma non agli altri sensi del mio corpo che in ogni istante sono protesi a cercarti. A tratti sono convinta di udire anche il suono di un tuo respiro più profondo…_

_Che sciocca ragazza che sono… Su questo povero pianeta impazza una guerra sanguinosa, e tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare sei tu. _

_E probabilmente sono solo io a provare questi sentimenti! Sarebbe troppo bello, anche se mi piace sognarlo, che anche tu provassi per me quello che provo io per te. Forse sorrideresti se conoscessi le mie fantasie. Immagino che tu abbia ben altre preoccupazioni e il tuo cuore sia pieno di ben altre intenzioni nei miei confronti. In fondo sei il mio cavaliere, la mia guardia del corpo; perché dovrei pensare che qualcosa in più del semplice senso del dovere ti spinga ogni sera su quella finestra a vegliare sulla mia incolumità?_

_Eppure i tuoi occhi… quando guardo nei tuoi profondissimi occhi neri, soprattutto in quei rari momenti in cui possiamo parlare fra noi indisturbati, mi sembra di perdermi in un oceano di emozioni… Vedo la tua forza ed il tuo coraggio, ed il tuo senso dell'onore… ma anche la profonda gioia di vivere e di divertirti che a volte nascondi dietro l'armatura del capo, che indossi con orgoglio, ma anche con la consapevolezza degli oneri che comporta. Riesco a scorgere una così profonda dolcezza e attaccamento nei miei confronti… so che mi vuoi bene, anche se a volte, per rabbia, o forse solo per metterti alla prova, fingo di pensare che io per te sia solo un "lavoro" da svolgere. _

_So che soffri quando ti dico così… che vorresti urlarmi in faccia tutto ciò che provi per me… In quei momenti comprendo che nella tua anima stai combattendo una lotta interiore, perché i tuoi occhi iniziano a mostrami due emozioni contrastanti: un sentimento intensissimo e sereno, al quale non oso neppure dare il nome, ed insieme ad esso anche tanta, tormentosa… paura. _

_Di cosa hai paura? Temi che io non possa amarti? Credi che essere una principessa mi impedisca di provare sentimenti? I sentimenti che qualunque altra donna proverebbe per l'uomo dei suoi sogni?_

_O forse hai solo paura che questo amore ci trascini verso un futuro che non avevamo programmato, che sconvolga le nostre esistenze privandole di tutte le sicurezze su cui si fondavano… Temi di perdere ogni cosa per questo amore… senza sapere se ci sarà concesso, alla fine di tutto, almeno di amarci…_

_Conosco questa paura… E' la stessa che si agita in me dal primo momento che ti ho visto. Eppure, nonostante tutto, la paura non ha potuto impedirmi di innamorarmi di te. E questa è l'unica certezza che riesco ad avere: quello che provo per te è in grado di superare anche le mie angosce più grandi. Ed è anche per tale motivo che esso rappresenta per me la cosa più preziosa che possiedo._

_Mio cavaliere, ti prego, esci dall'ombra… vieni da me. _

_Io sono qui per te. Ho sconfitto tutte le mie paure per essere qui. Ora supererò anche l'ultimo ostacolo: mi volterò verso la finestra e i miei occhi verranno a cercarti e silenziosamente grideranno il tuo nome. _

_Ti prego, rispondi alla mia chiamata. So che anche tu sei qui per me, mio cavaliere, mio Keith._

Mia principessa, come sei bella!

Guarda come la luna stende la sua mano su di te e accarezza la tua chioma dorata con la sua bianca e morbida luce! Come sono geloso della luna, che senza pudore dirige lo sguardo su di te, contempla il suo riflesso nei tuoi occhi e bacia la tua pelle di porcellana…

Ogni sera passo davanti a questa porta finestra, che conduce alla terrazza a te tanto cara, con la sola speranza di trovarti lì. Non sai quanto desidero starti accanto, o almeno vederti… La tua visione per me è ormai diventata fondamentale come respirare. E quando il sonno non arriva, impedendomi di incontrarti almeno nei miei sogni, allora inizio a vagare per i corridoi di questo castello… solo con il desiderio di ritrovarti in qualche modo.

Il mio cuore è colmo di attesa quando mi muovo vicino a questo vetro e il mio sguardo trepidante ti cerca. E tu ci sei… sempre! È come se questi momenti, ogni notte, fossero diventati il nostro appuntamento segreto… anche se non ci rivolgiamo mai direttamente uno sguardo né una parola.

Io all'inizio credevo che tu non ti accorgessi neppure di me, ma poi ho capito che tu sai che ti osservo. Non chiedermi come faccio a saperlo, ma so che è così. D'altronde, fra noi è sempre andata in questo modo: ci siamo sempre silenziosamente capiti, senza bisogno di dirci nulla.

Ma nonostante tutto, io rimango sempre qui, nascosto dietro questa finestra, a vegliarti da lontano…

Non vorrei che tu pensassi che ti spio… E' solo che mi sembrerebbe così presuntuoso intromettermi nei tuoi pensieri. Infondo chi sono io, per ardire di starti accanto? Ho quasi paura di rovinare questa immagine perfetta di te sotto la volta stellata…

Così mi accontento di guardarti dalla distanza e di accertarmi che non ti accada nulla di male. Per quanto queste serate possano sembrare tranquille, questo è un pianeta in guerra, ed il nemico è sempre pronto a colpire quando meno ce lo aspettiamo. Da quando il principe Lotor poi, ha preso in mano il comando dell'esercito di suo padre, io non riesco a sentirmi tranquillo. L'ossessione di quell'uomo nei tuoi confronti è smisurata e credo che farebbe di tutto per averti…

E per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, lo capisco. Per quanto quello che provo per te possa essere di una natura completamente diversa dalla sua, tuttavia credo che l'intensità del sentimento sia la medesima. Anch'io non so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa e se quell'essere infido ed odioso riuscisse ad allungare le sue mani su di te. Credo che non potrei più vivere veramente senza di te… Ecco quanto è profondo quello che provo per te!

Quello che provo per te… già! Perché non oso dare un nome a questo sentimento… Lance ama prendersi gioco di me… sostiene che io sia follemente innamorato di te, ma io gli ribadisco sempre che confonde la mia amicizia per te, e il mio senso del dovere nei confronti del trono, con qualcosa che non esiste…

Ma in quei momenti so che sto mentendo… mento a lui, ma forse, e prima di tutto, a me stesso. E questo Lance l'ha capito benissimo: in fondo sono sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo. Perché la verità è… è che ti amo, Aurora. Ti amo come non ho mai voluto e non ho mai saputo amare prima d'ora. Sei la donna più incredibile che abbia mai incontrato, e la bellezza che si irradia da dentro e fuori di te ha completamente sconvolto la mia esistenza e ogni certezza su cui avevo costruito la mia persona.

Credevo di poter fare a meno dell'amore… Pensavo che il codice d'onore del mio lavoro, che mi ero imposto come struttura della mia vita, bastasse a renderla significativa. Ma da quando ho posato il piede in questo castello e lo sguardo su di te, mi sembra che la mia vita abbia valore solo in quanto messa al tuo servizio e donata a te. E ciò mi spaventa…

Perché è accaduto questo, Aurora? Non era abbastanza soddisfacente e serena la mia vita, senza che questo sentimento venisse a tormentarla? Eppure adesso non posso farne a meno… Vorrei abbandonarmi completamente a questo amore, prenderti fra le mie braccia e lasciarci trasportare dalla sua corrente verso le porte del paradiso che, lo so, si spalancherebbero di fronte a noi due…

Dovrei arrossire per il mio ardire… L'ardire di sognare che anche tu possa condividere questa passione e questo sentimento… Infondo io non sono che un semplice soldato… un uomo che non avrebbe alcun diritto di ambire all'amore di una principessa, di un angelo, di una dea…

Se solo la gente che sta sopra di noi sapesse quali sono le mie fantasie, probabilmente mi allontanerebbe da te… forse mi incriminerebbe per lesa maestà. Me, che non ho mai infranto una regola…

Nonostante questo non posso fare a meno di pensare che ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena. Se poi, anche per una sola volta, potessi toccare il tuo volto e baciarti, ecco… allora so che potrei anche morire felice.

Ma non farei nulla che potesse dispiacerti… Se sapessi che i miei sentimenti in qualche modo ti feriscono, credo che in tutti i modi cercherei di soffocarli, ma… perdonami, Aurora, il mio cuore innamorato non riesce a pensare che sia così, anzi crede il contrario…

So che forse è solo un sogno ed un'illusione, ma il fatto è che, in questi due anni, ci sono stati momenti in cui ho pensato che tu avessi capito tutto, che conoscessi quello che provavo per te… come quando mi scoprivi, anche di giorno, incantato a guardarti… o come in queste serate, che sai che ti osservo. Credo che sarei morto se avessi colto nei tuoi occhi disprezzo per questo, o anche solo fastidio imbarazzato. Invece vi ho sempre letto un'incredibile dolcezza e gentilezza, e se a volte ho notato un qualche disagio da parte tua, era solo a causa delle emozioni che il tuo viso arrossito non riusciva a nascondere.

Le stesse emozioni vengono a galla anche in quei rari momenti in cui ci ritroviamo da soli e riusciamo a parlare di noi o quando litighiamo perché fai qualcosa di avventato che mi fa temere per la tua incolumità… In quei momenti mi sembra che siamo vicini come non mai… Mi sembra che quello che io provo, lo provi anche tu. Che nome posso dare a queste emozioni?

La verità è che sono un folle… Come posso anche solo pensare che i miei sentimenti possano essere corrisposti? Sarebbe come se una dea volgesse lo sguardo su un mortale e si innamorasse di lui… Come avveniva nelle favole che i nostri genitori ci raccontavano da bambini, prima di metterci a dormire…

E come sta succedendo ora…

Perché ti sei voltata, mia principessa, e guardi nella mia direzione? La dolcezza del tuo sguardo non riesce a mascherare una supplica silenziosa. La tua bocca non proferisce parole eppure io riesco ad udire quello che dici: gridi il mio nome.

Allora, principessa, hai deciso? Vuoi interrompere questo nostro gioco, crudele eppure delizioso, ed affrontare direttamente i nostri sentimenti? Vuoi superare le nostre paure? Sei coraggiosa… ma questo già lo sapevo.

Quindi sta a me, ora, decidere… Decidere di andare oltre ogni timore…

Cosa ne sarà di noi? Non importa: se anche alla fine di tutto non ci fosse comunque concesso di amarci, ne sarà valsa ugualmente la pena.

Eccomi, sono qui per te, mia principessa, mia Aurora.


End file.
